


Unimaginable

by spookalicious



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ghost!Frank, M/M, tw murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookalicious/pseuds/spookalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Frank is a ghost, Gerard is a high school student, and everything is weird and unimaginable. Ghost!Frank, Highschool AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unimaginable

“The air was crisp, much like a ripe red apple,” Frank started. “The breeze was just beginning for the fall, and the sun was just peeking over the horizon.” The boy sighed, and laid on his back. The mornings were always so dull. He was hoping today would be interesting though. It was the first day back from summer vacation. School was starting. Despite Frank’s current situation, he was rather excited.  


He sat on the roof of Belleville High, awaiting the impending stampede of students. He had a great view of the parking lot, and he was sure there was going to be some sort of brawl on that concrete. He could feel it. He was only glad he wouldn’t be a part of it.  


Frank groaned, truly disappointed. It was already 7:38 in the morning and no one had arrived. _Did they all disappear?_ He joked to himself. “If only,” he muttered.  


It wasn’t for another few minutes that Frank felt another human’s presence on the grounds. In fact, he felt two. He giggled with excitement and looked around, but didn’t see anyone. He shrugged, and in less than a second, he was no longer on the roof, but on the ground in front of the school.  


Two boys were sitting on the front steps, waiting and dreading to go inside. The doors were open, they just didn’t want to go in until they had to. Frank raised an eyebrow at them.  


The smaller one was frail-looking. He had a mixture of shades of brown in his hair, thick glasses, and a face that just screamed, “I’m dead inside, you fucker.” Frank giggled a bit, until he realized what he was wearing. An Iron Maiden tee, skinny jeans, and some wicked-looking converse. _He’s either gay or emo_ , Frank thought to himself.  


The disappearing boy stopped dead (ha!) in his tracks, though, when he looked at the other boy on the steps. “Holy mother of—“  


He was beautiful. Or so Frank thought. A shaggy mop of black hair framed his pale face almost perfectly. His eyes were a beautiful hazel, similar to the other’s, but they seemed a little brighter. Said eyes were surrounded by dark smears of eyeliner, which Frank thought was pretty hot. He wore a Black Flag hoodie, _black_ skinny jeans (as opposed to the other’s dark blue), and a similar pair of converse as the other boy’s. Frank figured the two were related.  


Frank smirked and moved as close as he could. Though, to the boys on the steps, he was nothing more than a cool gust of air. They shivered, and muttered a few words to each other. Frank swooped around behind them. He wanted to get their attention. He tugged on the smaller boy’s hair, who turned to the black-haired beauty and scowled. Frank giggled. “Today _is_ going to be fun.”

The two boys had gone inside right before the herd of students started showing up around the corner. Frank followed them, but scoffed when the door slammed in his face. “ _Rude_.” He ghosted through the door, and caught up with the boys. He wished he knew their names, but until then, they were “Cute Boy” and “Small Boy”. Frank thought a bit more about the “small” comment, though, because, well, he was taller than Frank.  


Frank walked with them down the hallway, listening to their conversations, and putting in his two cents. He smiled wide every time they shivered, because that meant they felt him. They may not know it was _him_ , per say, but they felt him there, and that was enough to make Frank happy.  


It wasn’t until the brothers started parting ways that Frank had to decide just who he was following. He watched Small Boy turn left into a classroom, debating following him just as a tease. But then he looked towards Cute Boy and quickly scurried along to catch back up.  


“Hey,” Frank whispered in his ear. He knew he couldn’t hear him, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. The crowds of students had finally come inside, and were rushing the halls. Most of them didn’t know where their classes where – or what they were. Frank grabbed Cute Boy’s arm, so he could keep up. He felt him shiver under his touch and smiled a bit more.  


When they arrived at Cute Boy’s classroom, Frank scowled. “Math.” Throughout the class, Frank watched Cute Boy draw, doodle, and color. He sat in the back, and Ms. Walter never really cared much what the students did in class, as long as the homework was turned in. Frank remembered her. _Man, she’s getting old_ , he thought.  


He turned to CB and moved as close as he could before whispering in his ear again, “I like your hoodie.” To this, Cute Boy looked around curiously, surprised. Frank’s mouth dropped open. He heard him. “Holy shit, you heard me.” He watched Cute Boy turn back to his paper, and saw his name in the upper right hand corner. “Gerard, huh?” Frank leaned over and brushed his hand on Gerard’s cheek, sending shivers down his spine.  


“Gerard Way, meet your ghost best friend.”


End file.
